Confused
by Katy1211
Summary: Until when a friendship last?...when is the time to say goodbye? When is the time to notice that what you have is not friendship anymore…but more than it? SasuSaku story,It starts with Ino and Sakura's friendships fading away
1. Introduce

This is a different kind of fiction,total opposite of what I usually writte,well I watched a music video and then it clicked…..Well let's see what it came out.

**Note: there will be words or phrases on Japanese**

* * *

Sasusaku

Confused

Chapter I/introdution

* * *

Until when a friendship last?...when is the time to say goodbye? When is the time to notice that what you have is not friendship anymore…but more than it?

There is a time when you don't know how to love the "friend" you have near you,it would probably be sisterness love? Or more..like lovers?

It happens when you are young and naïve,you don't know what to think,a time when you are confused….and jealous.

Jealous? of what? That your best friend that you considered your lost but found sister has a boyfriend?..what happens when your ego wants her only for you but you can't force your friend to stay with you?

Sakura and ino two best friends that arrived at a junction where they don't know what happens to them..or better say one of them doesn't know…

She has a boyfriend,of course…the blond blue-eyed girl the other one pink-weird hair and beautiful emerald orbs,single…

Jealousy took over her,she felt alone, sidelined but she wasn't she couldn't helpt it, she was all day with her boyfriend forgetting her best friend that she knew since they were babies…letting her confused.

Holding her white SIII at her ear waiting for Ino to answer….._"_ _Mōshiwakearimasenga, daiyaru shita bangō wa, sābisude wa arimasenga,-go de tameshite _yarinaoshite_ kudasai (sorry,the number you dialed is not on service,please try again later)"_ she sighed,is the third time she hears that…in the last hour,Ino haven't answered the phone that day, Sakura wanted just to talk and hand out with her best friend that dropped from sister,slowly their friendship is fading away and Ino doesn't seem bothered by that, she was happy in her boyfriend's arms, smiling,laughing,kissing,hugging….that made Sakura think that she wasn't important anymore to her and struggle to hold the friendship they had but slowly she is letting go of it but not there are chances for them to catch up….from their lives.

Sadly,she gave up on calling "Maybe her phone died…maybe" the last being an whisper,knowing very well she is with her alone in her bed no-one to talk or hang out,forgotten by world.

That day,Ino haven't returned any call of Sakura's,nor the day after.

* * *

I hope you liked it...review telling me your opinion and I'll write more ;)


	2. Face to face

Sasusaku

Confised

Chapter II/ Face to face

* * *

The sound of the door being opened out of blue made Sakura fell off couch she was sleeping on,she remained on floor and watches as her blond friend came in,the happiness Sakura had vanished as she saw a guy enetering right behind Ino.

She got up and crossed her arms facing Ino.

"hey Sakura" said her supposed 'friend' "whatcha doin'?" the blondie asked Sakura like nothing ever happened.

"I had been calling you the whole week,where have you been? I was worried" Sakura was dead serios and still worried "why didn't you called me?" Sakura sounded like a mother, she was dead worried.

"well…" Ino looked down not wanting to look in her eyes.

"well..?" Sakura repeated.

"Sakura,you know you are my best friend" Ino putted her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sure Im" Sakura prostated sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"Please forgive me, I was with Shikamaru and….." Ino hesistated again and looked away.

"And..?" Sakura didn't liked the tone of her voice,she knew something is not right.

"Im moving with Shikamaru" she said it,the worst nightmare of Sakuras,along the fact that Ino forgot about her a whole week now she is moving,AND Ino didn't even bothered to ask her if she would want her to move…what a friend.

"WHAT?!" Sakura was already in tears,shocked.

"Please don't cry" Ino sat next to her and started caressing her back "I'll come to visit you,I promise"

"Yeah like you promised you would hang out with me sometime,like you promised you would call me but those never happened!" Sakura was already yelling at her letting Ino speechless by her outburst.

"I swear I'll" Ino let her tears pour,Sakura shocked her head not really believing her. "You know what?..just leave, be happy with him" and Sakura's presence in house vanished,she left through the wide open door letting Ino cry and Shikamaru calming her down.

On the highest peak of town,crying her heart out was Sakura,leaned on a tree truck asking herself what happened to their friendship, why wasn't she important to her anymore?

"Maybe is my fault that she doesn't want me to be her friend anymore"

* * *

She woke up as the sunshines caresing her white was still there on the grass on a heel to a great view to the 30 minutes of being lost in her thoughts she got up dusted herself and started wandering the town not knowing where to go….to whom, she got used to walk alone to her apartament,where only the silent furniture was waiting for her still she went home hoping someone would be waiting,but now..when she knew Ino's stuff isn't there anymore, she had no reason to go home..if that could be called a home now that….the house was literally…empty.

Night fell upon the twon,how the time pass when you are in your lil world where everything is okay, someone was there for you when you need it,a shoulder where to cry, a hug when you are feeling lonely, a smile when you are sad,where home it's home.

She went back to the house,as she thought,the house is empty, sad. She sat on couch where she used to sleep for the last week,looking around the room she noticed a note on coffee table where is written Ino's new address,without even reading she threw the piece of paper in trash can wanting to forget her and start her life from 0.

What would you do when you want to restart your life?...I'll tell you what I would do, firstly changing the surroundings and secondly not trusting people from start.


	3. 0

There wont be too much talking in this fic

* * *

Sasusaku

Confused

Chapter III/ 0

* * *

New place,new life..so this is what she thought?...maybe changing the place was good,maybe no..but she felt good,did she?

No,maybe the waiting for Ino to come everyday kept her company,now she knows no-one has to come and she is alone..hmmm it seems that it was better when she was waiting for her. But she is here and she can't go back,she has to move on.

Maybe she did changed her address but she kept her phone number for who knows, by a miracle Ino would call.

And the miracle happened Ino called few times but we found out now that Sakura has a big ego and pays the others with the same coin, Ino haven't answered a week, why would Sakura answer from first?...the urge to talk to her was killing her but she had to pay her back, Ino haven't got through what Sakura did when Ino haven't answered.

Tsk tsk….

The place was near her college, couldn't it be better?, wanting to start all over she focus on college, she was in first year of college and as usual when you get into a highshool or college the first year is hard, new people,new teachers,new programs and lessons. Hard.

First day, now that Ino isn't in the same college kinda made Sakura happy..kinda,but still Sakura loved her as her sister and you can not do anything about it..it just happened,she still wanted Ino with her.

It happens, friends can say you are her soul mate and after she founds a boyfriend..poof…you aren't her soul mate anymore…sadly.

So, Sakura moved on and found the strength to smile and meet new people,which are:

Hyuuga Hinata-a shy girl but very nice one.

Uzumaki Naruto- the opposite of the girl above.

Uchiha Sasuke- an arrogant guy,silent and can pass without even notice him,one word….misterios.

Ohh I forgot to mention, Sakura choosed to go on art, actually music on piano, and that the people mentioned above are one year older than our lil fallen angel, Hinata was on music piano too while the both guys were on the college where Sakura was admitted on is actually an university…and I know you really don't care about it,anyway.

* * *

6 hours had passed and the school was over,despite that was autumm was pretty hot outside and the day was still long so why not hangging out with your new friends having the chance to know them better?

By near college was a bar,perfect, all four sat at table from outside,it was such a lovingly weather,Sakura smiled at the breeze dancing with her hair,watching the waves because the bar was on a beach.

Time flies and she went out often with her new friends without even notice she spends more time out having fun than staying at home sulking. She has a social life now, a real one, before meeting her new friends she was home while Ino went out,maybe could this be the reason she had lost her. Ino always went out to her boyfriend's house and her gang staying many hours out while Sakura was waiting for her to come home,true maybe Sakura wasn't an outgoing person and always refused to go out with her, but hey now she is restarting her life by changing the way she was.

Restarting life had begun….


End file.
